Hospitalized
by Punching Bagg
Summary: After a lost to Eggman, Sonic and friends are in a mysterious hospital that kills the innocent. The building is possessed by darkness and evil. Soon the team find that they will be fighting pure evil, can they save the hospital and the people in it? R


Hospitalized

Chapter 1: The Accident

_It was a normal morning for Sonic and friends. Eggman and his new creation: The Egg-Crane had been terrorizing everybody in town._

"_Ha-ha!" Eggman laughed. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Choatix Team were ready to battle him. Both Sonic and Shadow attacked first as Knuckles and Tails dropped from above. Rouge, Amy and Choatix created a distraction for Eggman._

"_Your hurting innocent people, Eggman!" Sonic yelled._

"_Stop me then, Sonic!" Eggman taunted Sonic. The fight continued as Eggman retreated. Rockets fired in all directions as he fled to his underground base. The Sonic team weakened the metal door on the ground until the ground shook. The two large metal doors opened as a jet slowly rose up. The Sonic team grabbed on to the sides of the rocket as it rumbled and slowly set off. The jet shot screeching as it set up toward the sky. Everybody held on tight. The jet crackled and snapped inside._

"_Oh Sonic, you must think I am in this jet!" Eggman's voice said. "Good bye Sonic the Hedgehog!" The voice said. The jet fell apart as it exploded. Everyone was shot out and fell to the ground. Each body smashed into the ground. Eggman laughed as he watched the crash he watched from a camera. The Team was crippled. Eggman and his Egg-Crane stood over the team._

"_I've waited a long time for this, Sonic," Eggman laughed. The targets on the Crane locked-on Sonic and Friends, he fired. There was a flaming explosion, as fire bounced around and engulfed the team. One large robotic arm scooped up the team as they lye in the hands of Eggman._

"_Now I will crush you!" Eggman smiled. Tails opened one eye; beside him was a remote control. Tails turned to his side. He weakly stretched out his arm reaching for the switch on the remote. Time was almost up as the hand squeezed them. With the last bit of energy Tails had he pushed him self-forward and pressed the button on the remote. Tails' plane flew and stopped over the Egg-Crane, a magnet popped out of a compartment and pulled the Egg-Crane up it dropped Sonic and his friends. The plane flew off with Eggman. Three ambulances came and rescued the Sonic Team, getting them to Northern Hospital. _

The Team had been in there own beds and had been three of them in a room. It had been quiet and dark in the hospital, some doctors walked about doing their duties.

"Tails, Shadow, Amy!" Sonic shot up. He looked around the white room. "Where am I?" He asked the room.

"Your in the hospital, Mr. Hedgehog," A nurse stood by his side. "After that thing with Eggman the whole town had thought you and your friends died."

"He got away," Sonic started to get out of his bed. The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Mr. Hedgehog, you need your rest." Sonic sat back down and rested his head. "If you need anything then press this." The nurse presented a little box with a red switch. She then left. Sonic sat in his bed he noticed the bandages on his body. He looked over to his right to see another bed and a bed across from his. He looked over leaning to the side to see a small orange body. Tails was beside him, now he wanted to know who was across from his. He felt a rush of pain when he tried to sit up. Sonic supported his body with his arms. He looked over to see red, a red body. Sonic turned is attention to the door as it slowly opened, thinking a nurse would enter he got back in bed. The door opened as it creaked. The light from the light was shining into the room. Nothing stood at the door or Sonic thought he sat on his side way from the door to see a shadow, there was none. The door closed.

"Wh-What happen?" Rouge asked. As she opened her eyes, Rouge was in another room in her bed wondering what happen. Her eye's widened as she looked at her two broken legs and shattered arm. There was no feeling in her left arm. Her ears twitched as a sound whistled through the room.

"Hospital…" Amy moaned. Amy was in the bed across from Rouge's. "How did this happen?"

"I—I don't understand, I think I've been drugged."

"Pain killers?" Amy question then she realized she had a swollen eye. "Sonic. My Sonic, oh god Sonic!" Amy squirmed in her bed.

"M…hu…" Victor coughed up blood. In another room he and his team sat in a row.

"You should try to rest," Espio turned to the right to look at Victor. The hospital slept with it's lights on it whispered horror to the it's victims. The patients, the hospital was full of evil and took away the patients into its darkness and laughed at the doctors who could not help them.


End file.
